


Killua's Wedding

by egelskaseriunaHxH



Series: Killugon Fics [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hallucinations, I ruin the plot twist in the tags and summary though haha, M/M, Mild Language, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Pining, Plot Twists, Trans Male Character, Vague Summary, Weddings, dark continent arc spoilers, hatsu - Freeform, trans kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelskaseriunaHxH/pseuds/egelskaseriunaHxH
Summary: Gon felt his vision blurring as his throat constricted painfully, as if there lay within one thousand needles swallowed from a broken promise. The noise in his head reached a screaming crescendo as he opened his mouth in a futile attempt to gasp in any amount of the ever-evasive oxygen; the last thing he had wanted was to draw any attention to himself yet here he was, fighting a full-blown panic attack in the middle of his dearest friends' wedding. It wouldn't be long before he either went blue in the face or allowed the floodgates to open and release the dammed tears that had been constantly pushing against his eyelids all night; his charade would be over. He would truly succumb to his emotions in the middle of Killua's special day and expose his unrequited, pathetic feelings to almost all of the people that they held dear.----orUnknowingly hit by a hostile Hatsu, Gon Freecss finds himself at the wedding of the one he loves the most - Killua Zoldyck. Amidst his pain, heartbreak and pining, he must discern between what is reality and what is mere hallucination.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Leorio Paladiknight (imagined/hallucinated), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Killugon Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111367
Comments: 48
Kudos: 106





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiftyShadesOfKillua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfKillua/gifts), [shedtheillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedtheillusion/gifts), [Fangirl369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl369/gifts), [FindingGing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingGing/gifts), [Just_reading_fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_reading_fanfics/gifts), [Slut_4_Jagermeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/gifts).



> I'd like this to serve as a late holiday/new year gift to all the people who welcomed me and supported me in my writing when I suddenly joined AO3 about two months ago. 
> 
> For: 
> 
> @FiftyShadesOfKillua  
> @shedtheillusion  
> @Fangirl369  
> @FindingGing  
> @Just_reading_fanfics  
> @Slut_4_Jagermeister
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support via comments and interactions! You really did wonders in making me feel like part of the community <3 Happy New Year!
> 
> ||
> 
> This is the first multi-chaptered fic that I've ever completed and so I'm very excited about it!
> 
> It was supposed to be a oneshot but I got so carried away that it had to be split into 3.
> 
> It took me a few weeks amidst medical exams, studying, grief, holiday celebrations and an illness to finish this, and so I have a great sense of accomplishment about writing ~7000 words on my mobile phone. 
> 
> The characters are all aged up here, of course - Gon and Killua are about 25, Kurapika 30, and Leorio 32.
> 
> Thank you to my dad especially for withstanding my obsessions and encouraging me and helping my autistic, dyslexic brain to achieve its creative dreams; thank you to my brother for always supporting me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. I hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday season and a happy new year!
> 
> Please bear in mind when errors inevitably show up that I am dyslexic and autistic :)
> 
> ||
> 
> Find me on Instagram and Tumblr @egelskaseriunahxh
> 
> \- M. A.

Killua was getting married - not to Gon, as childhood interactions may have fooled people like Aunt Mito, Bisky, and Knuckle into thinking - but to Leorio. _Leorio_ , of all people, Gon often thought, not without an ounce of deep-set bitterness.

Dr. Leorio Paladiknight, MD; Boar of the Zodiacs; fiancé and soon-to-be-husband of Killua Zoldyck. The irony of Leorio replacing Ging for the Boar position of the Zodiacs was not lost on Gon; people always joked that Leorio was like his real, upgraded father.

Gon himself had never seen Leorio as a father-figure but more of an older brother; the adult person he could rely on the most (aside from Mito). He was Gon's friend, support system, source of advice and reason; he was family to Gon and despite never saying the words in recent years, Gon had somehow expected Leorio to understand or at least respect that his childhood feelings for Killua had continued into adulthood.  
  
Gon had always assumed that fate would work out in their expected favour; he had gone through his young life awaiting the eventual day where Leorio and Kurapika would have a quiet wedding that acknowledged Kurta traditions and indoctrinated Leorio as the second member in the clan's slow path to restoration. He often gave light daydreams the freedom to roam and fantasize about his eventual relationship with Killua - where he would propose _(at the World Tree)_ , where they would get married ( _Whale Island)_ and what his vows would include. But alas, he was too slow, too late, too stubborn - too everything but successful when it came to love.

  
~

( _ **2 HRS PRE-CEREMONY**_ )

Gon looked across at the small mobile phone balanced precariously against the bathroom wall of the upscale hotel room that Leorio had kindly booked for each guest, fiddling with his bowtie with a groan of frustration. He looked into the mirror, sighing softly as his reflection before turning his gaze back to the phone to glare at his biological mother on the screen.

"I still can't believe that you aren't coming - that you'd leave me to endure this alone. You'd leave your only son to face the most painful day of his life on his own? Do you really not care?" Gon's tone weaved between dipoles of betrayal and disappointed acceptance. To his annoyance, Kite only smiled at him, the wind blowing his silver tresses as birds chirped in the background of whatever island he and Ging had chosen for their new weekly destination. The smile was tinged with pity and affection yet it only grated on Gon's raw nerves.

"I would die for my son, Gon - I _have_ died for you - you seek the comfort of my presence, but it would only make it worse. My presence would not only heighten the reality of the situation and would hinder your ability to endure the events of today, but it would cause me direct pain as well. You cannot expect me to forego self-preservation wherever it presents itself, unless your life is at stake - it is a trait deeply loved by us Freecss men."  
  
Gon had nothing to say as he finally fixed his tie and tried to flatten his hair - to no avail - before smoothing down the lush fabric of his suit. "You still could have come," he eventually muttered, not unlike the petulant child he had once been, "Killua did invite you himself, after all."

Kite's gaze deferred away to the distance - most likely to Ging - before admonishing Gon, "Neither Ging nor I would have been of any help today Gon - rely on Kurapika; in a way, he is enduring the same pain as you are."

Gon didn't even have the time to formulate a response before the telltale chime sounded, signifying the end of the call.

  
~

( ** _1 HR PRE-CEREMONY_** )

" _Kurapika_ ," Gon hissed as the tiny wedding party loitered before the doors of the hotel's impeccably decorated ballroom, eyes rolling at the pomp and flair of it all and how unmatched it was to Killua's natural tastes.

Kurapika looked up at Gon's bulkier form, a red tinge barely noticeable from behind his grey contacts. As was customary with 80% of their interactions, he started off with a lecturing tone to Gon, "If you're going to ask me to leave with you, the answer is no, Gon. We promised Leorio and Killua that we would be here as their best men. It would be dishonourable were we to back down from our word at the final hour. This is our duty as their friends. Leave if you must, but do not expect me to do the same."

Gon shifted on his feet in embarrassment, looking away before murmuring that he had not been going to ask that and that Kurapika was simply projecting his own innate desires onto Gon.

  
~

( _ **1.5 HRS POST-CEREMONY**_ )

The wedding ceremony itself had been a beautiful affair, despite Gon's qualms about its compatibility with Killua's personal inclinations.

The grand ballroom had been made into a winter wonderland; the aisles were lined with white, snow-capped trees and shrubs; hidden snow machines covered guests and all contents of the hall with delicate snowflakes, giving the air a crisp, pleasant chill that was clearly catered to Killua's tastes, Gon admitted to himself begrudgingly.

The servers adorned with crystal ties and gloves pouring black champagne into crystal flutes, LED panels that lined the walls, showing images of lightning during a thunderstorm, chocolate fountains and chocorobo sculptures on each table, with ice-sculpted animals and couches all culminated to form an obvious ode to Killua while still reflecting Leorio's extravagant style.  
  
The 6-tiered black wedding cake and crystal thrones for the married couple were the metaphorical cherry on the top of Killua and Leorio's joyous day, and yet, they merely served as the cement that solidified the concrete reality of what had been the worst day of Gon's life thus far.  
  
He had managed to maintain an air of indifference and feigned joy throughout the ceremony, vows, Kurapika's speech and even his own speech, passing off his watery eyes as pride and emotion for two of his best friends on their special day; yet, it was Alluka's speech that seemed to drive the final spike into Gon's already thoroughly-skewered heart.

He had been able to endure the pain of watching Killua walk up the aisle with Alluka and Zeno (the only Zoldycks in attendance); white hair glinting as if adorned with jewels as the snowflakes caught the soft glow of the countless fairy lights lining the trees. He had been able to stand at Leorio's side, ever the loyal best man, and listen to him wax poetic about fate and never imagining a life with Killua, yet being so grateful for the Hunter Exam and Gon that allowed him and Killua to be initially acquainted. Gon had even been able to smile through Killua thanking him for leading them back to Leorio in their adulthood and pushing Killua to seek professional therapy in order to heal from the demons of his past, thereby allowing him to mature and see Leorio as a viable mate instead of an irritating older brother.

When Alluka finally took the mic, though, Gon was already at his wit's end and prayed to every deity in existence that he could last through her speech before hightailing out of there as the reception transitioned into full swing.  
  
"Growing up, neither me nor Killua gave much thought to love - it seemed something far away; an unattainable fairy tale for people living our lives - and so you must all know how joyous of an occasion today is for me, seeing my beloved brother a married man!" A scattering of applause rang through the ballroom, attendants nodding and smiling kindly up at Alluka, awaiting her next word. Gon himself chose to lean gently against Kurapika, seeking his silent strength and the sorrowful comfort of the red perimeter around his irises, disclosing the level of emotion the Kurta was successfully keeping at bay.

Alluka continued, eyes meeting Gon's with a genuine smile, "Knowing my brother's penchant for strong, loud brunets with golden eyes, I actually always thought that my eventual brother in law would have been Gon - Gon Freecss, the best man to the left, for any of you who may not know! I'm sure my clarification isn't necessary, though, because we all know that Killua can usually be found wherever Gon is, and vice versa. Of course, it was all platonic and we were all just reading too much into what has always simply been a beautiful friendship." She paused as old friends and mentors of theirs like Bisky, Wing-San, Knuckle, Shoot and Palm, as well as Killua and Leorio themselves, all voiced soft agreement with fond laughter.

The voice in Gon's head screamed the opposite, pounding against his cranium and the chambers of his heart with each shallow breath that he drew into his rattling chest; he barely had time to bite his tongue in order to muffle the soft, wounded cry that threatened to escape his tightly pressed lips. Alluka turned her gaze to Leorio, eyes filled with deep emotions of adoration and gratitude, "but I'm happy to say that the best possible husband for my brother is sitting by his side today. I could not have chosen a better partner for my beloved Killua, nor could I have chosen a better brother-in-law. Leorio is such a vital part of our 3-person-family that I genuinely can't imagine how it was before him. He fills our days with the light, joy, empathy, compassion, strength and security that have been missing our entire lives - not to mention loudness! Let's just say this man will never need the services of a megaphone - I can tell you that his mic was actually turned off for his speech earlier!" she giggled along with the audience and wedding party, Gon himself forcing a breathy laugh as Kurapika smiled politely beside him.

Alluka raised her crystal flute with a cheer, "So here's to the married couple - my wonderful big brother and his true soulmate; the laughter to his frowns, the light to his darkness, the salve to his wounds, the thread that knits us together so tightly! This is the happiest day of my life as I know that my two favourite people have found eternal love in each other. Congratulations to Dr. and Mr. Leorio and Killua Paladiknight!"  
  
The guests burst into applause, with some like Zushi and Meleoron jumping to their feet to clap and cheer in gusto.

Gon felt his vision blurring as his throat constricted painfully, as if there lay within one thousand needles swallowed from a broken promise. The noise in his head reached a screaming crescendo as he opened his mouth in a futile attempt to gasp in any amount of the ever-evasive oxygen; the last thing he had wanted was to draw any attention to himself yet here he was, fighting a full-blown panic attack in the middle of his dearest friends' wedding. It wouldn't be long before he either went blue in the face or allowed the floodgates to open and release the dammed tears that had been constantly pushing against his eyelids all night; his charade would be over. He would truly succumb to his emotions in the middle of Killua's special day and expose his unrequited, pathetic feelings to almost all of the people that they held dear.  
  
Like a light at the end of a tunnel; a pool of water in a desert; the penultimate volume of oxygen in a driver's tank, Kurapika's hand descended on Gon's knee, curved nails sinking into the meat of his flesh and serving as the vital grounding point to the present that was so desperately needed. Gon managed a shallow breath, afraid to intake anything more substantial in the fear that the tears welled in his eyes would spill over and crack open the carefully constructed dam.  
  
The jarring sound of chair legs scraping roughly against beautifully buffed marble flooring drew more eyes to Gon's retreating form than was ideal, but he could not find it in himself to care, lifting instead a pack of cigarettes as an explanation while mumbling, "Smoke break" to the other members of the wedding party.

He scurried out of the ballroom without a look backwards at the room full of dear friends and lesser acquaintances both, grateful for undertaking one of Ging's ' _hacks for shitty situations_ '. Ging didn't actually smoke (cigarettes) and neither did Gon, but the archaeological Hunter had deduced early on that being an apparent smoker provided vital chances for escapades from awkward or dangerous situations, or even chances to uncover dirt on others by offering targets a smoke or lighter.  
  
Large feet unnaturally smothered in a pair of shiny dress shoes smacked sharply against the glinting marble of the lobby's floor; they did not come to a halt until their soles found the familiar canvas of the brown hues that symbolized the wooden base of a balcony. Rough hands, textured from a life of outdoor exploration landed against the cold, smooth bite of the railing moulded in stainless steel, clinging on for dear life as a hollow chest forced desperate gulps of air in a feeble attempt at diminishing the constrictive pains within.  
  
A cigarette hung loosely between feebly draped digits, plumes and sparks battling for life against the chill of a winter's night in Yorknew city as its source of ignition maintained shuddering gasps of breath between the flood of tears that had finally burst forth through the crumbling dam. Gon angrily wiped at his eyes, hating himself and his emotions for collapsing at such an inopportune moment, cementing the claims of his apparently renowned selfishness and disregard for how his actions impacted the emotions of others.  
  
He could not help it, though, despite how he tried to suppress the tears that signified his defeat - the one battle that he had lost with no alternate happy ending in sight. Killua was a person; not a prize to be won, nor was his love a battle to be conquered and his heart kept as war spoils, yet Gon still felt as if he had been sorely beaten out by Leorio in the most important war of them all.  
  
As he brought the still-lit cigarette to lips chapped against the chill, sucking in a deep drag of its pungent wisps and revelling in the blanket of burning heat that flooded his hollow chest, before succumbing to a coughing fit, lungs protesting in testament to his inexperience in the vice, his mind drifted to remember the day that _they_ got together.  
  
There was not another event that Gon could recall more clearly in his life; his mind had memorized every detail available until that day was mentally cemented more clearly than his time with Ging atop the world tree; even more clearly than the day he finally discovered the truth of his birth and ~~abandonment~~ childhood as he, Kite and Ging sat around the table of a gritty diner on the outskirts of Dolle Harbour.  
  
When it happened, Gon and Killua had been 23 at the time; Kurapika 28 and Leorio 30.

After 6 years of pining and self-reflection without seeing Killua, it was only following the restoration of his Nen at 20 that Gon eventually tracked Killua and Alluka down. Alluka had taken a vast liking to the culinary arts throughout the few years of travelling with Killua and had decided to go to culinary school, despite Killua's protests. It had taken her over a year to convince him but eventually, when Alluka turned 18, she had been reluctantly packed off to _Le Bleu Cordon_ \- the pinnacle of culinary art institutions.

Within the following 3 years, Gon had the chance to learn the changes in Killua, to learn the true pain of the horrors of the Zoldyck mansion, to reckon with how his selfishness and self-absorption had hurt Killua so deeply when they were teenagers and to make amends for it all.  
  
In retrospect, maybe he should have seen it coming - maybe he had been naive or he had simply miscalculated how romantically compatible he and Killua could be amidst his years of yearning and waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
He remembered the way that Killua's face had looked so soft and happy the evening after a day of sightseeing with Leorio; they had been staying with the newly resident doctor of Yorknew hospital for a week and while Gon had yearned for a lazy day in (for once), Killua had been restless and had given in to Leorio's insistence of them doing something each day. In a way, Gon blamed himself for not going with them that day - it was the pivotal interaction that had changed Killua's relationship and perception of Leorio for good, and the abruptness of it all still haunted Gon to the day.  
  
Senses dulled by the emotional war that raged between his brain and heart, Gon jolted, cigarette falling onto the railing, as an elegant hand snaked around his bicep, yanking him back to the reality of the present. His heart lurched pitifully, hoping desperately for a split second that the hand belonged to Killua, but his nose told him differently seconds before his eyes raked over creamy skin, a shade darker than Killua's milky tone.  
  
"Gon...?" Kurapika's soft tones lilted through the quiet night, "Do you need to leave? Has it grown to be too difficult to withstand? It is our duty but if you gain any consolation, I'll have you know that this is also an emotional battle for myself as well."  
  
The remnant tear tracks on his cheeks were scrubbed away hastily as Gon attempted to draw himself to his full height before faltering and slumping once again over the balcony's railing.

He looked at Kurapika, eyes red enough to almost rival the Kurta's emotional scarlet, and managed a small smile as a delicate hand came to lay comfortingly against his palm. He allowed the elder Hunter to pull him into a slightly awkward hug, pressing his cheek firmly atop soft blond locks carefully pinned into a chignon and allowing the lightly floral scent reminiscent of Aunt Mito to soothe him. His blunt fingers moved to stroke gently against a poised spine, as a giant would hold a china cup, providing silent comfort to the Kurta who had begun to shake, enclosed by the warmth of Gon's embrace.

It had not once crossed Gon's mind, how the nature of their embrace could be interpreted by an uninformed eye, until he heard a small hitch of breath, followed by a cry that neither came from him nor Kurapika.  
  
"You would think that you might have had the decency to inform us of this before the wedding!? How long has this been happening?"

_to be continued..._


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the open air was palpable, making it difficult to breathe freely. Gon took a laboured breath as Killua stared at him with a new layer of concern mixing with the emotions already filtering over his face. Leorio stared at him in worry or anxiety, eyes straying between Killua, Gon and Kurapika as he braced himself for Gon's next words. Kurapika himself sent repeated glances at Gon, trying to silently ask if he was sure that this was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here! I was supposed to upload on the 8th, but I was excited to share and decided to post a day early, instead!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who showed interest in chapter one!
> 
> \- M. A.

" _You would think that you might have had the decency to inform us of this before the wedding!? How long has this been happening?"_

Gon's heart, mind, nose and eyes all sharpened to zone in on their preferred target. It was difficult to prevent his brain from collapsing into a monotonous mantra of ' _KilluaKilluaKilluaKillua-',_ but he focussed instead on the cold eyes and disapproving stance of his best friend. Killua had said nothing else since his outburst of a question and stood impatiently, arms crossed and brow furrowed as he awaited an answer from either Gon or Kurapika.

Gon felt his mouth fall open, hoarse voice tumbling his words over themselves as he rushed to say, "Killua, it's not what it looks like!" At the same time, Kurapika had regained his pristine composure and coolly dismissed Killua with, "Why should you be owed an explanation; how does it concern you whether this is platonic or not?"

The two smaller, leaner, yet arguably more dangerous Hunters stared at each other, eyes flashing in a silent challenge as Gon stood aside, feeling ever the bumbling oaf in a duel of skilled sorcerers.

Killua's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "It is _my concern, Kurapika_ if you two choose to canoodle at my wedding while being our best men! And regardless of that, I would think that, being the closest of friends, Leorio and I would know something had you and Gon decided to pursue a relationship!" Killua pointed at Gon, fury and betrayal evident on his face as he raged, "We all know Kurapika is shit at communication - I could probably excuse and forgive him for letting such a detail slip, but _you,_ Gon?" Killua paused to laugh cruelly as he shook his head, "My _best friend_? Well this is just great, isn't it?"  
  
It was with mixed emotions of relief and regret that Gon noticed the arrival of Leorio; he had not wanted to be caught alone in the crossfire of a rare verbal battle between Killua and Kurapika, but he also knew that Leorio's presence could dissolve the altercation into an emotional melee.  
  
"What's going o-" Leorio started, just as Killua strode over to him, grabbed his arm and pointed over to Gon and Kurapika, muttering accusingly, "I found these two locked in an embrace. It certainly appears that they are together. I've seen their touches all evening!"

Leorio's eyes flashed from Killua to Gon and Kurapika, the doctor uncharacteristically silent for once; his frown seemed to deepen as he met Kurapika's eyes, with both he and the Kurta averting their stares after some seconds.

Gon was about to attempt to pacify the situation by trying to explain without disclosing his true feelings when Kurapika sniped, response obviously directed at Killua, "What were you doing looking for touches or dissecting interactions on _your_ wedding night, Killua? Shouldn't you be so enraptured in the throes of love and happiness that all else evades your mind?"

Leorio squeezed Killua's shoulder in a silent plea to thwart retaliation; Kurapika's eyes seemed to hone in on the new ring that adorned Leorio's hand, almost as if in a trance. Gon touched his arm lightly to break him out of the stupor, sighing softly as the Kurta looked to the floor, seemingly void of his former fire from just a moment prior. "We are not together, you need not worry. We would have told you had we come to the wedding as lovers," Kurapika murmured, voice tinged with the resigned tones of defeat.

Gon nodded, eyes finally meeting Killua's once more and heart-clenching painfully as he met a cold glare. "It still does not explain your behaviour tonight, Gon. You look miserable. It's my wedding night!" He gestured to Leorio, " _Our_ wedding night! Did one of us do something to upset you? You are like a robot going through the motions on a day where you should be overjoyed as our best man!" Killua paused, unconsciously shaking off Leorio's hand as he began to pace, eyes shooting hurt daggers at Gon, "And a _smoke break_ too?? I-"

Gon's heart lurched as Killua's voice cracked; he yearned to reach out for him but the reality of the situation made him stay put. "I thought you would have been happy for me, Gon. You of all people. Yet you look as if I've forced you to witness my own funeral."

Killua's voice now conveyed the level of hurt shown in his eyes and Gon desperately blinked back the rising tide of tears once more as Killua turned to bury himself in Leorio's arms. "Killua, I-" Gon trailed off quietly, wringing his hands in despair as he weighed which outcome would be more disastrous - confessing his feelings at Killua's wedding or leaving Killua hurt over Gon's behaviour at said wedding.  
  
Killua crossed his arms and stared at Gon impatiently, tapping his foot as hurt and fury marred his delicate features. "Killua, I never wanted to do this, much less on this day, of all days, but I can't have you thinking that I don't want your happiness. I can't bear to hurt you again and so I don't mind hurting myself if only you will be spared."

The tension in the open air was palpable, making it difficult to breathe freely. Gon took a laboured breath as Killua stared at him with a new layer of concern mixing with the emotions already filtering over his face. Leorio stared at him in worry or anxiety, eyes straying between Killua, Gon and Kurapika as he braced himself for Gon's next words. Kurapika himself sent repeated glances at Gon, trying to silently ask if he was _sure_ that this was a good idea.  
  
"Killua I...I'm in love with y-" Gon could not finish his statement as Leorio leapt forward, finger extended into the best man's face, exclaiming, "Stop!" Gon's mouth closed with a soft _snap_ as Leorio grabbed his bowtie in his fist. "STOP! _Gon Freecss, stop right there_! What are you doing!??? Is this some kind of joke to you?" Leorio's breath came out in laboured pants as he stared into Gon's face, features contorted in shock and betrayal.

Gon took a step back, dislodging his collar from Leorio's grip and shaking his head as his tears began to well for the umpteenth time that night. "Leorio I - _Leorio_. This is not to hurt you but to explain and set you free!" he gasped brokenly, voice cracking as the first tear escaped down his cheek.

Gon looked back to Killua who remained rooted in the same spot, eyes wide and glistening with their own unshed tears. He took a step forward, arm unconsciously extended out to touch and comfort Killua, but was firmly shoved back by Leorio.

Killua's tears began to flow freely as he whispered weakly, voice breaking in heartache, "Gon, I only love Leorio. I am so sorry but - oh Gon - I..." he took a shuddering breath as his voice faltered in emotion, "I can't love you like that I - a long time ago, maybe. But it's too late now, Gon. You took too long and I thought you'd never - so I moved on... I _have_ moved on. Please be happy for me... please be happy for _us_. I'm so so sorry Gon, but you're too late now..."

Kurapika remained silent and looked between his dearest friends in thinly-veiled panic, fearful of the impending disastrous conclusion to the night. "Killua, I am so happy for you. I am. Leorio is a better man than I could ever dream to be," Gon paused to wipe his eyes, heart constricting in pain as Killua's face crumpled and he brought his hands up to hide his tears. "I'm not sad for you but sad for my own self. I promise that I'm happy for you. I didn't want you to know of my feelings and to be burdened with them but I rather endure the pain of this than have you think that I resent you or your joy."

A soft noise of pain, like a wounded animal, escaped from behind Killua's hands, and Gon withheld his own sob as Leorio pulled Killua to his chest and glared furiously at Gon. "You should leave, Gon," Leorio grit out, seemingly a moment away from lashing out at Gon. Gon nodded stiffly, reaching out once more to touch Killua's shoulder, "Killua, I'm so sorry I just wanted to-" Leorio smacked his hand away, "I think you've done more than enough, Gon. Look at Killua's state! This is your doing. Leave before this turns ugly - _please_. Save us all the embarrassment and let us retain some semblance of a relationship before it is too late!"

Gon stared at the back of Killua's head for a moment before turning to leave, cigarette butt long-forgotten on the railing, "For what it's worth, I really am sorry." He ignored Kurapika's own sniffles and shook off the Kurta's hand as Leorio whispered sweet nothings of comfort to Killua who sobbed quietly in his arms.  
  
Gon's vision began to blur and he stumbled as an overwhelming wave of vertigo ran through his body.  
  
"Gon!"  
  
He struggled to turn as Killua's voice called out to him.  
  
"Gon!!"  
  
He could no longer see, the blackness was starting to become overwhelming.  
  
"Gon!"  
  
He gave in to the blackness.  
  
"Gon...."  
°  
°  
°  
"Gon...."

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any reactions or feedback below - it really makes my day and gives me a sense of purpose and wholeness, genuinely.
> 
> Just one chapter to go now! I'm so happy to have a finished, multi-chaptered fic to my name. 
> 
> \- M. A.


	3. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon worried to himself on whether or not this was some sort of sick joke, while distantly thinking that Killua's claims were rather harsh on poor Leorio; 'What Hunter's hatsu?' he thought to himself, 'Could I have really dreamed or hallucinated something to that extent? Everything had felt so real...'

_"Gon...."_  
°  
°  
°  
 _"Gon!"_  
  
  
As awareness slowly washed over Gon like the first gentle laps of the returning tide before a tsunami, he leapt up from his supine position, heart racing and stomach twisting in emotional pain as he began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Gon!!" Killua, whose hands were gripping Gon's forearm, tightened momentarily before the white-haired young man threw his arms around Gon's neck in an awkward embrace, given the constraints of the hospital cot. Gon ran his fingers down Killua's back, smiling as his best friend wiped his eyes suspiciously, as if in a rush to hide some stray tears.

"Killua? I'm so happy to see you! Are we in a hospital? What happ-" Gon trailed off as his hoarse throat ached slightly, smiling as Killua placed a glass of water in his hands. His eyes raked over Killua's face to his elegant hands before frowning, memories of the most recent events tugging at his heartstrings cruelly, "Where are your rings? Where is Leorio? Wait! Why do you look so young again!?"

Killua shook his head as he chuckled lightly, pushing Gon's leg gently to make room for himself as he clambered up onto the cot. "What are you on about? What rings? Gon, please don't tell me that this is some poor attempt at proposing because I swear I'll kick your ass after I say no and make you redo it properly," Killua tutted, fondly caressing Gon's cheek and wiggling closer so that he half-sat in Gon's lap.

Gon's eyebrows raised at their rather intimate position and he gently placed a shaking hand on the other's chest, "Killua," he whispered, eyes darting around nervously, "I don't think you should sit with me like this. I don't think it's fair to Leorio...you are married now after all." He stared vulnerably up at Killua, heart aching once more as he thought again of what had happened prior to him waking up at the hospital.

Gon's brow furrowed in confused concern as Killua threw his beautiful head back in laughter, smacking his arm in the process as if he had told the greatest joke. "Married???? To Leorio!?? Gon you must have a concussion - or, or amnesia or that," he paused to gasp a deep gulp of air as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes before continuing, humour lacing the edges of his voice. "That other Hunter's _hatsu_ must have really affected you because I assure you - I rather move back in with my family - _forever_ \- than marry _Leorio_."

Gon worried to himself on whether or not this was some sort of sick joke, while distantly thinking that Killua's claims were rather harsh on poor Leorio; ' _What Hunter's_ hatsu?' he thought to himself, ' _Could I have really dreamed or hallucinated something to that extent? Everything had felt so real.._.'  
  
He shook his head and tried to focus on the context clues of what Killua had been saying, prompting a response from the Transmuter once more as he inquired, "Can you tell me the events that led to me being here?" He gestured to himself in the white hospital gown and cot, looking across at Killua with tentative hope.  
  
Killua seemed to get that he was being serious and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together as he began, "We took a side job off from a main one given to your parents; we were supposed to rescue some Ambassador's rare pet that was kidnapped by poachers. The poachers turned out to be Hunters who had gone rogue and had a whole black market operation dedicated to the smuggling of rare magical beasts. In the chaos of the bust, you were about to use _Jajanken_ when one of the guys hit you with this _Nen_ dart - you fell unconscious and at first, the man refused to say what it did but Ging tortured it out of him eventually. It was supposed to cause some hallucination or coma where you had to endure seeing the love of your life fall for someone else."  
  
Gon's eyes widened and he fell silent as his brain began to slowly process that, despite being so vivid, what he thought were events of the past 24 hours may have merely been a _hatsu_ -induced hallucination.

He looked down at Killua's hand, softly draped in his callused one, and tentatively ran his thumb against the smooth expanse of skin that formed the back of his hand. He smiled as Killua's breath hitched pleasantly and took a moment to be brave, pulling the pale hand gently upwards until he could press a chaste kiss to the cool skin. A high blush swept across the tops of Killua's cheeks and he bristled as he looked away instantly, grumbling about Gon being an embarrassing idiot, and yet, he did not remove his hand from Gon's hold.

Gon pressed another kiss against the lean digits for good measure, just in case it was indeed some joke or in case these moments themselves were a part of the supposed hallucination; if that were the case, he hoped that Leorio could forgive a couple of stray hand kisses from a concussed individual.

Breaking the void of thick silence, Gon cleared his throat and spoke slowly, voice deepened by the heady tension palpable between them, "Would you give me a summary of our lives at late? What do we and our other friends and relatives do? List any existing or potential relationships as well, please - whether romantic, familial or platonic."

Killua shifted again until he was fully seated across Gon's lap, coughing lightly as they both blushed even more deeply. Gon forced himself to keep his breathing stable as he laced an arm around Killua's waist, supporting his back from pressing into the edges of the bed.

Killua rubbed at the different ridges on Gon's roughened palm before beginning, "Well, we are both 21, as of my birthday last month - you can vaguely guess everyone else's ages from that, I think, even with your crappy maths skills," he teased Gon, jolting with an indignant shout as Gon pinched the meat of his hip in response. They both dissolved into giggles as Killua attempted to continue, "You and I travel together - sometimes we take side jobs with your parents - Kite and Ging; they're together, in case you've forgotten - or with Leorio or Kurapika – who are also in a relationship. Alluka is at culinary school and we spend 3 months of the year with her in total, when you add up all of her holiday and vacation breaks; she's got 2 more years until she graduates."

Killua paused to hand Gon some more water, taking a sip himself before continuing his explanation, "Leorio works here - in Swardani city - in the Hunter Association's medical residency programme - he was appointed by Chairman Yorkshire herself! He and Kurapika are with the Zodiacs and they, occasionally your parents - and even you and I, sometimes - mainly focus on expeditions to the Dark Continent. Any time leftover revolves around special jobs from high-profile clients; just like the one that put you in here, actually."

Killua looked away, cheeks flushed, as Gon stared at him intensely, hanging on to each word; his eyes never straying from Killua's lips or icy gaze. Another chaste kiss was pressed to slender, delicately shaped fingers, purely for the satisfaction of the hitched breathing in response.

"I assume that my aunt, great-grandmother, and our other friends are all well?" Gon murmured, voice strangely soft compared to its normal reverberating pitch. Killua nodded in response, blush a permanent feature on his cheeks, eyes darting across the white, antiseptic room in a desperate attempt to avoid Gon's gaze.

Gon's hand around Killua's waist trailed soft lines against the clothed skin before he whispered, voice husky in anticipation, "And what of us? You've mentioned everyone else's relationship but ours. Tell me Killua," he dislodged their interlaced fingers to free his hand, smiling at Killua's pout before Gon's blunt digits brushed against his smooth jaw.

Cupping Killua's face tenderly, Gon guided the younger's head closer until their eyes met in a heated glance. "What are _we_ to each other?" Killua's eyes fell closed with a soft groan; he was effectively trapped. He could break Gon's hold if he wanted - they both knew this - but it seemed like he was quite content, albeit embarrassed, to stay just as they were.

Gon's eyes followed the trail of a pink tongue as it darted out to moisten lips chewed in nervous tension. Killua's eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes once more, struggling to maintain eye contact with the Enhancer in whose embrace he was locked. "We," Killua began, pupils dilated, "We are-" Gon did not get to know what _'we'_ were, as the door to the private room banged against the wall as it was thrown open in that same moment.

"GONNN!!!!" Leorio bellowed, relief twisting his face into the expression of an open book, as always. Leorio paid no mind to Killua, still draped across Gon's lap, as he embraced them both in a bear-hug. Killua grumbled as he extracted himself from Leorio's smothering embrace and launched off the mattress to land gracefully on the floor at the foot of the bed, fixing his clothing as if he were not just wrapped up in Gon's arms. Gon exhaled quietly in relief, releasing a breath that he had not known he was even holding in unconscious concern for Leorio’s reaction to his and Killua’s intimate position. Reassured that Leorio was not, indeed, betrothed or worse, married to Killua, Gon enthusiastically returned his emotional friend’s hug with a delighted chuckle.

Amidst Leorio's cries of, "You're okay!?" and, "Tell me what happened!", Kurapika came into the room, a small smile softening his facial features. He placed a gentle hand on Gon's shoulder and squeezed softly, "I'm pleased to see you in one piece, Gon. You gave us a small scare there, what with being unconscious for two days." Kurapika sat in one of the chairs beside the cot and discreetly took Leorio's hand, attempting to calm the overexcited student doctor. Leorio smiled down at Kurapika and slowly drew himself down to one of the chairs adjacent to his lover's. "Really? So long?" Gon inquired, eyebrows raised in surprise, "The events of my hallucination or coma - whatever it was - were probably all of 6 hours, at most! It's a little embarrassing, but I don't mind telling you all of what went on-"

Gon's voice trailed off as he whipped his head to the side, hearing another pair of footsteps at the doorway. A large grin broke across his face as ~~his parents~~ Ging and Kite entered the room; the former crossing his arms and surveying Gon and the other occupants with a scowl before grunting a gruff, "Yo; I see you survived." Gon nodded at his father, recognising the tell-tale twinkle of fondness reflected in the pair of eyes identical to his as they shared a quiet chuckle.

Kite came up to him and seemed to give him a once-over for any physical injuries, touching his arm lightly and granting him a tiny smile before retreating to stand against the wall, alongside Ging. “I’d hoped that you wouldn’t have lost to any _hatsu_ in your lifetime – aside from Crazy Slots, that is,” Kite taunted lightly, relief evident on his face as he witnessed his son basking in what served as their version of parental affection.

Gon beamed, eyes twinkling as he observed the people that he loved most dearly in his life, save the handful that were missing. "Where was I? So the story started off with me getting dressed for Killua's wedding. Now, you'll never guess to whom!"

  
~~

  
The ward nurse shook her head at the disturbance as she pushed her meal cart down the hallway of the private wing in the Hunter Infirmary. She smiled in begrudging amusement as raucous laughter and loud shouts disrupted the normally-silent ward.

As she closed the door that had been left slightly ajar, she caught a glimpse of the family within - 3 brunets and 3 blonds. Humming to herself as she turned the corner, she sent them silent wishes of happiness and peace for the future, planning to regale her family with the tale later on that evening, over dinner; the sighting of a happy, complete family of Hunters was a rare occurrence indeed.  
  
  


_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! It’s finished! I can’t describe how happy I am to have completed something, despite it running away from me in terms of its length. 
> 
> Thank you so much to you all for the love and support, especially to those for whom this was a gift – you bring me much joy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the resolution!!
> 
> ||
> 
> Keep reading for more insight into Kurapika's character. This was originally written in response to a comment:
> 
> I tried to convey the silent heartbreak and turmoil of Kurapika with his willingness to engage in physical affection/support with Gon as well as him wearing contacts as he knew that his emotions would be intense for the wedding.
> 
> In the hatsu-hallucination universe, Kurapika loves Leorio and always has, but as in canon, he withdraws from his friends to dedicate his time to avenging the Kurta clan. During that same time is when Gon and Killua would have reunited and then Killua would have gotten into a relationship with Leorio.
> 
> Unlike Gon, Kurapika isn't necessarily bitter nor does he compare himself to Killua, but he still hurts about his lost chance at true love because he knows himself and knows that he would have only fallen in love once - there is no one else like Leorio nor does he want someone else. He has accepted that Leorio is happy and he IS happy for him because he personally was too afraid to confess to Leorio when they were both single, given that he did not think that he deserved romantic love, nor did he want his vengeful nature to become a source of pain and worry for Leorio in a more intimate sense when it already pained Leorio so much when they were just friends.
> 
> He isn't actively pining for Leorio or wishing to be with him somehow, unlike Gon, who wishes that he could have Killua regardless of the consequences. Kurapika sees himself and Leorio as two individuals who may have shared the most intense love yet been toxic for each other due to their differences and so, if given the chance, he would have still kept away and allowed Killua and Leorio to happen. He views himself as a danger to Leorio and is of the view that since he loves him, he can love him best by letting him go and letting him be happy with someone more stable.
> 
> He is driven by duty and what is right, but because he knows the extent of Gon's love for Killua, he feels comfortable enough to show vulnerability and weakness to Gon, more so in touches than in words. Gon is a source of mutual shared pain and comfort for Kurapika because in a way, he is grateful that his misery has company, otherwise it would have been impossible to show his vulnerable heartache.
> 
> He defends Gon because he is protective of him and he is slightly annoyed at Killua for being oblivious to Gon's blatant pain since Killua got with Leorio - not that Kurapika wishes for Killua to be with Gon, but he thinks that Killua could treat Gon with more sensitivity and care and that is why he is quick to snap back at Killua. Kurapika was also annoyed that Killua was not so absorbed in Leorio that he had time to observe Gon's apparent unhappiness during the wedding - he thinks that Killua has it all and isn't appreciative enough/wants to have his metaphorical cake and eat it too. He wants Killua to show utter devotion to Leorio and to not keep unconsciously leading Gon on with his (again insensitive) looks or touches or words.
> 
> Back in the non-hallucinated, 'real-life' of the characters in this fic, Kurapika and Leorio are together because Gon and Killua are courting at least and are essentially together. 
> 
> I'd like to think that here, Kurapika learns to share his pain and be honest with Leorio and Leorio learns that he cannot control Kurapika, but support and love him with patience - that draws them back together always and they grow into comfortable compatibility of a sort of ying and yang, where Kurapika heals and becomes more open and Leorio becomes less overbearing.
> 
> \- M. A.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any feedback! I am so OVERJOYED to have finished a fic with multiple chapters!!
> 
> I'm so happy to be back and I look forward to completing my other unfinished works!
> 
> Killua and Leorio's wedding decor was inspired by Christine Quinn's wedding from Selling Sunset on Netflix.
> 
> AO3 won't let me directly link the site, but you can copy and paste this URL if you'd like to see the decor inspo:
> 
> https://www.popsugar.com/love/selling-sunset-christine-quinn-wedding-pictures-47675114?stream_view=1#photo-47675127
> 
> ||
> 
> Find me on Instagram and Tumblr @egelskaseriunahxh
> 
> \- M. A.


End file.
